


Leg Man

by SharkGirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (It's complicated but they're in love), Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex (implied), Love Bites, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Rimming, Teasing, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Joe had a thing for legs. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t find other parts of the human body attractive. For example, a cute face. Great smile. Nice rack. Long hair. Sharp eyes. Strong arms. A powerful roundhouse kick.Wait.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Leg Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I know, I've only written fluff for these two so far, but I got an idea in my head and just had to write it! Inspired by Joe's thirst in episode 6, but it grew from there, haha.  
> I'm sorry to say that Carla doesn't appear in this one, but you can assume she's in sleep mode in the corner while her Master is otherwise occupied~
> 
> Beta'd by Otayuriistheliteralbest (thanks for all your help!) ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe had a thing for legs. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t find other parts of the human body attractive. For example, a cute face. Great smile. Nice rack. Long hair. Sharp eyes. Strong arms. A powerful roundhouse kick.

Wait. Shit. 

Anyway, regardless of what certain on-again off-again childhood friend types might say, Joe was selective when it came to who he wined and dined. And nice stems went a long way.

Currently, he was on his knees between the most beautiful pair of legs he’d ever seen. And although he’d been up close and personal with them plenty of times. Tonight was different. Words he usually kept to himself were coming out, flowing freely.

“Gorgeous,” Joe whispered reverently as he kissed just above Cherry’s ankle bone. There was a scar there, from the first time they’d tried skating down the big hill with the older kids. Joe had managed to only wipe out spectacularly, scraping the hell out of his hands and knees. But Cherry… Well, that was the first time he had to explain to the Sakurayashikis why their son had been taken to the emergency clinic.

“Shut up,” Cherry murmured from above him, sitting on the edge of the bed. And Joe had nearly forgotten what he’d said. “They’re just legs.”

Joe smiled against Cherry’s skin, pressing a few more open-mouthed kisses up the length of his calf. “But they’re your legs,” he reasoned, like it should have been obvious. “Beautiful… flawless…” Cherry snorted and Joe finally looked up at him properly. “What?” 

“Flawless?” Cherry questioned, throwing his other leg over Joe’s shoulder, his heels digging into Joe’s back to pull him forward. “These ‘scrawny things’?” he quoted, cocking his head to the side. “Wasn’t that what you called them?” he asked when Joe didn’t immediately respond.

“I was a fool then,” Joe admitted. 

“It was earlier this week,” Cherry countered. “And since when do you spend so much time feeling me up?” he went on. “We usually just--”

“Since I decided I want to,” Joe cut him off, voice firm. It must have taken Cherry by surprise, because he closed his mouth and blinked down at him. Figuring that was that, Joe continued, kissing just inside Cherry’s knee and biting back a chuckle when the other shivered slightly. “I don’t usually get to appreciate you the way I’d like to.” 

Cherry sucked in a breath when Joe nipped the skin of his inner thigh. “The way you’d like to?” Cherry repeated.

Joe looked back up at him, pleased to see that Cherry’s face was flushed that pretty color it got when he was in the mood. “If it were up to me, I’d spend the entire night worshipping these legs,” he confessed. 

There was a pause before Cherry snorted. “You like them that much?” he asked.

“I love them,” Joe answered without hesitation. He was being bold tonight. Probably embarrassingly so. But he was tired of hiding it. Knowing Cherry, it could be weeks or even months before he’d allow Joe to touch him in this way again. So, he was going to take advantage.

“There is something seriously wrong with your head,” Cherry muttered, looking away. “Thinking a man’s legs are pretty or whatever.” 

Joe clicked his tongue as he brought his hands up, gently rubbing the outside of Cherry’s thighs as he spoke. “I believe I called them beautiful,” he corrected. “And what’s wrong with me thinking that? It’s true.” 

Cherry rolled his eyes and squeezed his legs together, trapping Joe’s head between his knees. “I’ve seen the girls you date,” he said. 

“And?” Joe replied, actually quite enjoying the feeling of being squished in such a way -- something he’d unpack later -- “What about them?”

“Kojiro…” Cherry sighed and threw his head back. “Don’t make me say it.”

And, simply wanting to obey, Joe didn’t make Cherry say anything. He just reached up, grabbed a hold of his thighs, and spread his legs wide, nestling further between them so his broad shoulders held them open. Perfect.

“Kojiro!” Cherry gasped and fell backwards onto the bed, barely catching himself on his elbows. “What the hell are you doing?” He tried to sit up, but Joe placed a hand on his middle, silently urging him to stay still. It worked. “Koji…” 

“Just relax,” Joe breathed, turning his head to continue his trail of kisses up Cherry’s inner thigh, the pale flesh impossibly soft under his lips. But hidden beneath that supple skin were powerful muscles. And if Cherry wanted, he could choke Joe out right now. Which was…intriguing. And again, something Joe would have to unpack at a later date.

“How can I relax?” Cherry sighed, falling back completely and doing just that. “When you’ve got me in such an embarrassing position?” Even as he said it, Cherry finished untying the sash of his yukata, letting it fall away to reveal more of his soft skin.

“Apologies,” Joe snickered, mouthing along his thigh again. He couldn’t get enough. He wondered if Cherry knew how bad he had it for him. If he had any idea how Joe would fall to his knees if Cherry so much as asked.

He probably did. 

“If you’re done slobbering all over my legs, can we get things moving?” Cherry asked with a huff. And without looking, Joe knew he was blushing.

“Give me a minute, will you?” Joe barked with no real bite. “I’m not done slobbering.” And before Cherry could respond, Joe licked a stripe up his inner thigh, stopping just at the hem of his underwear. But he didn’t leave it at that. He latched on, sucking the skin into his mouth and causing Cherry to cry out. 

“Kojiro--shit!” A hand found its way into Joe’s hair, gripping at the strands as he left his mark. Joe littered his inner thighs with love bites, lathing his tongue over the reddened flesh to soothe it. He knew the rules. ‘Not where anyone else can see.’ Something akin to pride or possessiveness flared in his belly at the thought of no one else getting to see Cherry like this. Cherry had implied it, whether he realized it or not.

“Gorgeous,” Joe said again when he pulled back to admire his handiwork. Cherry’s skin bruised so easily, so beautifully.

There was a long, drawn-out sigh from above him, shaking only slightly toward the end. “Are you quite finished?” Cherry was staring down at him, his face flushed and his eyes dark. His expression was mock-annoyed, his only tell, the slight tremble in his lower lip. And his thighs.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are we finished?” Joe teased, keeping his hands busy by caressing the underside of Cherry’s thighs, his fingers dipping under the fabric of his underwear to press into the crease where his legs met his backside. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Cherry hissed at him.

Joe chuckled and slid his hands the rest of the way under the thin fabric, splaying his fingers against Cherry’s warm skin, but avoiding brushing anything else. 

Cherry let out a whimper and Joe smiled. “...off…” 

“What’s that?” Joe questioned, his mouth returning to darken a bruise on Cherry’s thigh. “Hands off?” he teased and pulled his hands free. “Or did you want to get off?” 

Cherry’s knees pressed harder against Joe’s shoulders as he growled. “Take them off.” He was full on glaring now, but it was softened by the flush on his cheeks, which had spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

“See?” Joe said, reaching for Cherry’s waistband and slowly peeling his underwear off. “Was that so hard?” 

“Yes,” Cherry answered immediately and Joe couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. He covered it up, by kissing down Cherry’s other leg, following the path as he slid his underwear the rest of the way off. He had to duck out of the way to remove them completely, but Cherry was faster, lifting his legs and kicking his underwear off and across the room. “There,” he said.

Joe’s gaze slid over to the discarded clothing and then back to Cherry. “Impatient,” he chided.

“Slow,” Cherry returned with another glare.

“That’s okay,” Joe whispered and pressed a kiss to Cherry’s ankle. “I like how impatient you are.” But even as he said it, he skipped the slow, tortuous attention he so wanted to give Cherry’s leg on his way back up, in favor of placing his hands on the back of Cherry’s thighs and spreading him open. Cherry choked on air and fell back onto the mattress. “Is this fast enough for you?” Joe asked.

Cherry muttered something Joe didn’t quite hear, but he chuckled all the same. 

“How do you want me?” Joe breathed, ducking his head down and waiting for permission. Cherry’s cock was already hard and dripping onto his belly. Perhaps he’d teased him a bit too much, after all. 

“Your mouth,” Cherry answered, once again rising up on his elbows to look at Joe. He was all but naked now, his yukata completely open and serving as more of a barrier between his ass and Joe’s sheets. His face was still flushed and so was his chest, which rose and fell rapidly with each shuddering breath. “Your mouth, Kojiro,” he repeated. And it was then that Joe realized he’d been staring.

“Of course,” he replied, wetting his lips. “Where do you want my mouth, Kaoru?” He wanted to tease him for just a bit longer. But he also wanted to know. Cherry was achingly hard, as was Joe. And he craved nothing more in that moment than to swallow him whole. But he needed to be granted permission first.

“You always make me say it…” Cherry groaned in annoyance and embarrassment. “Just do it…”

Joe leaned closer, lips hovering just above Cherry’s cock. It twitched as he exhaled. “I like to hear you say it,” he confessed, as he did every time. Joe was shameless in bed. So, he told Cherry exactly what he thought about him and exactly what he wanted to do to him. Cherry, on the other hand, was more reserved. Proud. Shy. 

“Just...suck my dick, already,” Cherry huffed, face now beet red. “Honestly, you puffed-up, over-sexed gorill--aah!” He threw his head back as Joe licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, not giving the slightest pause before wrapping his lips around the head. “Kojiro…” Cherry’s hips shook and Joe pressed them further into the mattress. “F-Fuck...your mouth…” 

Joe’s chest filled with pride as Cherry came apart beneath him. But he didn’t want it to end here. And he knew Cherry wanted more than a quick blow job after all that teasing. So, he took Cherry full into his mouth one more time before releasing him with a soft ‘pop.’ 

One of Cherry’s hands let go its white-knuckled grip on the sheets to card through Joe’s hair. “Wha…?” he asked, slightly dazed. 

“You want my mouth somewhere else.” It wasn’t a question, but Cherry nodded anyway.

“Yes...fuck, Kojiro.  _ Yes. _ ” He wasn’t in his head now, Joe happily realized. And he loved when he could get Cherry to just let go and enjoy himself. He’d get a punch to the shoulder from an embarrassed Cherry later, but it was so worth it to see him come completely undone.

Joe moved his hands lower to cup Cherry’s backside. The hand in his hair twitched before tightening its grip. That was a good sign. Joe grinned to himself and pressed a kiss to the underside of Cherry’s cock. 

Cherry’s hips jerked. “You said--” 

“I know,” Joe interrupted and moved his kisses lower, mouthing the flesh until he reached his goal. Cherry was fresh from the bath, but Joe would have taken him any which way. He loved how Cherry sang when he ate him out. It was music to his ears. 

Cherry shivered as Joe licked him open, muffling moans and curse words with his other hand. His ankles were crossed behind Joe’s head, his heels digging into his back to try and pull him impossibly closer.

Joe drew back to breathe and Cherry whimpered. “Hey,” Joe soothed him. “You want my fingers?” It was just a question, but a sweet keen escaped Cherry’s lips before he could cover it. Oh. So, that was a ‘yes.’ 

Always one to be prepared, Joe reached for the bottle he kept in the drawer of his bedside table. He poured a liberal amount into his palm, warming it before he coated his fingers. 

“Hurry up,” Cherry whined, kicking Joe’s back with his heel. He was so cute when he was impatient. But Joe decided he’d pushed his luck enough already with the teasing. For now, at least.

“I’ve got you,” Joe promised, pressing his fingers into him. First one, then two. Fuck, Cherry was so hot and wet. And the sounds he was making, broken and beautiful. Joe could get off from those alone. He reached down to palm himself through his pants. Applying just enough pressure to give him something.

Because this wasn’t about him. 

Joe moved his free hand to Cherry’s knee, turning his head to kiss up and down his thigh as he fingered him open. He added a third and crooked his fingers, smirking against Cherry’s skin as the other’s hips shook. 

“Kojiro…” Cherry panted, face flushed and bangs sticking to his forehead. “Enough already.” He looked debauched. His eyes shiny and his pupils blown. His lips were red from where he’d been biting them.

“No,” Joe replied simply and went back to curling his fingers just so.

Cherry cried out and then narrowed his eyes at him. “No?” he questioned, incredulous. 

“No,” Joe confirmed. He kissed Cherry’s knee again. “I want you to finish like this.” 

“Like this?” Cherry laughed, breathless and airy. “Are you kidding?” He shook his head. “You’re good. But you’re not that good--”

“Hey,” Joe cut him off. “I wasn’t done.” But he didn’t explain himself. Instead, he just ducked down and took Cherry’s cock into his mouth again, swallowing him down with practiced ease.

Cherry let out a garbled sort of something that sounded a bit like Joe’s given name. Then his hand was back in Joe’s hair, gripping tight as he fucked into his mouth and back against his fingers. Joe was sure he could have stopped moving entirely and Cherry would have done all the work. But he couldn’t have that.

So, Joe redoubled his efforts, using his throat and fingers in tandem, pride swelling in his chest as Cherry’s movements became erratic. He wasn’t muffling his moans anymore, either. Joe heard every curse and praise. Every broken syllable of his name as Cherry tipped over the edge, spilling down his throat and tightening around his fingers.

Joe worked him through it, releasing him and lowering his mouth to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along Cherry’s quivering belly. He could feel his pulse against his lips, fast and throbbing. He eased his fingers free and gave Cherry’s buttcheek a few gentle pats. 

“Good boy,” he teased. 

“Shut...up…” Cherry panted, throwing an arm over his eyes as he fought to catch his breath. “You just did whatever you wanted again.” 

Joe stood up, his legs sore from kneeling for so long. “Oh? You didn’t like it?” he asked before taking a seat beside Cherry on the bed.

Cherry glared up at him, haughty even on his back. “I didn’t say that,” he said and Joe chuckled. “But I’m…” He swallowed. 

“Not up for another round just yet?” Joe finished for him. It was back to teasing now. He was a little disappointed. But only a little. Tonight, he got to see Cherry really let go, all while worshipping those gorgeous legs. He’d count this as a win.

“I’ll be sore tomorrow if we do anything else,” Cherry said instead, his gaze drifting up to the ceiling. Joe was about to tell him it was all right. That he’d be fine. But then Cherry rolled over onto his hands and knees and looked back at Joe over his shoulder. “Think you can settle for this?” He tapped two fingers between his thighs and suddenly Joe would not be fine until he was sliding his neglected cock between them.

Fuck. Even the mental image was enough to get him right back on edge. 

“What?” Cherry asked with a knowing smirk. “No clever reply?” 

But all Joe managed, as he shucked off his pants and tossed them carelessly to the floor, was a quiet, “Shut up,” before he pounced, Cherry’s laugh echoing off his bedroom walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. Of course they would be all snarky and teasing in the bedroom, as well. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com%22) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
